Accident
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: Touya/Yukito. "It was an accident. I swear it was an accident." Touya makes a mistake one night - involving his best friend Yukito. R


**Accident**

_It was an accident. _

_I swear, it was an accident._

It was barely dawn, yet Touya Kinomoto was sitting by his windowsill, still in his uniform from the previous day. His sweaty palm was pressed firmly against his equally moist forehead. His free hand fiercely clenched itself into a fist, then slowly uncurled itself, and then repeated the action continuously.

"_It was an accident."_ He told himself firmly. _"But then, why…"_ No, he would not let himself think that way. He could not…

Yukito probably hated him now. Touya wouldn't be surprised. He sort of hated himself at this moment, anyway. How could he have been so stupid? He had been reckless and foolish, and now he was going to pay the price. The loss of his best friend.

"Yuki…" he whispered, and gazed out of the glass blocking him from the cool early morning air. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift back to the scene.

_Yukito lay on Touya's bed, stretched out, holding a book above him, lost in concentration. Touya could not help but steal a glance at him. Yukito was so perfect. From his silvery hair and sparkling joyous eyes, to his size 6 feet. Touya did not envy his friend; he admired him. Touya had only recently begun to appreciate the wonder that was Yukito Tsukshiro. They had been friends for a while now, yet Touya felt he was only now seeing him clearly. Yukito's happy-go-lucky smile, his dancing eyes, his endless stomach…all of his traits dazzled Touya._

_Touya was not naïve. He knew what was happening to him. He was attracted to him. To his best friend. To Yukito. He knew it. He had felt this way before, yet only this strongly once, for Kaho. Yet he did not wish to dwell on her when he was with Yukito. He preferred if his friend did not know of Kaho. There was no reason to tell him. It would just bring up past pain, and cause Yukito to feel sorry for him, which he did not want._

_As Yukito lay opposite him, Touya could not help himself but to stare him. How he longed to caress that pale skin. However, Touya knew the consequences would be too steep. Yukito did not feel the same way towards him. Touya understood this, and accepted it as fact. Yet, it couldn't hurt to look at him, could it? Touya edged quietly closer to the bed, careful not to move too much as to attract Yukito's attention._

_When he was inches away from the bed's edge, Touya told himself to stop, yet he felt himself keep moving closer. Yukito was so close now…just a little bit closer. Touya's breathing quickened, the adrenaline rushed around his body. He was close enough to touch. Just a little closer…and he'd be there…just a little closer…_

_Without warning, Yukito abruptly rolled over onto his side, expecting to see Touya at the opposite side of the room. Yukito was startled, and recoiled a little towards the wall on the other side of the bed._

"_Touya?" Yukito asked, confused._

_What was he supposed to do now? He had come too close, he knew it. Yukito stared at him, waiting for an explanation, yet…Touya was speechless. He began to panic, and did the only thing he could think of. He clambered across the bed to Yukito. He kissed him. Yukito's lips felt so soft under his own. Touya felt scared yet elated at the same time, and kept his lips against Yukito's. What was he doing? He was about to pull away, when he felt Yukito start to kiss him back. Touya felt so surprised that he was still for a split second, before kissing his friend again. He was about to deepen the kiss, but Yukito recoiled from Touya. His eyes were wide, and he began to haul himself off the bed._

"_I…uh…need to go…" he stuttered uneasily. Without waiting for a reaction from Touya, Yukito ran from the room and away from Touya. The last thing Touya heard was Yukito muttering his goodbyes to Sakura, before Touya began to cry._

Touya let his dark hair fall in front of his eyes as he bent his head forward.

"It was an accident." He said aloud, trying to convince himself. How could he have been so stupid? Yukito must have been terrified, for his best friend to suddenly lunge at him like that. His best male friend.

Yet, there was something Touya did not understand; why did Yukito kiss him back? It was probably an accident. Like Touya's accident in kissing him in the first place. He sighed, and rest his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Before Touya knew it, he was being awoken by the shouts of his father to get ready. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock on the wall. 8 in the morning. Well, at least he had got an hour's sleep. Seeing as he was already in his uniform, there wasn't much he needed to do in the way of preparations for school. It was a good thing too, as Touya would not have bothered otherwise. All that was on his mind was Yukito.

As he trotted down the staircase, he heard his little sister's and his father's voices already in conversation in the kitchen. As he entered, he aimed for his usual seat at the table and sat down. The food was already sitting out, ready for consumption.

"Ohayo." Both his father and sister greeted him cheerfully when they saw him.

"You're up early today." Commented his father. Touya gazed at his plate of food. What would he say to Yukito when he saw him? He was going to see him at school, he was sure of it. Only if Yukito avoided him…but that would be worse. Touya nodded in response, although he wasn't quite sure what he was replying to.

"Daijoubu, onii-chan?" Sakura stared at her brother, concerned. Touya just nodded to her as well. From the corner of his eye, he saw his two family members glance at each other in confusion and carry on eating their breakfast. He had to get to Yukito before class. It was the only way to avoid people asking what was going on.

"Well, I'd better be going." Touya rose from his seat and went to put on his shoes at the front door.

"But you haven't had any of your food!" Sakura called after him. After a couple of seconds, she called again. "Wait for me, onii-chan!" She raced to his side and began slipping on her skates.

"Whatever." He muttered, not really caring at this moment. He was just concerned about what he would say to Yukito.

On their way, Touya was grateful that Sakura did not insist upon conversation this morning. It gave him time to think. Should he apologise? Well, yes of course. But was he sorry? Now that was a question. He did not know. He shouldn't have done it, he's mature enough to know that, yet he had…enjoyed it.

He glanced at his sister, and saw the normal excitement on her face; she was waiting to see Yukito. Yet, there was no way that Yukito would be there today. He would not meet them. By the way he ran out of Touya's room, Touya would be surprised if Yukito ever chose to speak to him again. But that wouldn't be like Yukito. He was kind, and accepting. He would still show that pleasant exterior, the joyful smile. Yet inside…that was a different story, Touya supposed.

Touya almost fell off his bike when he see what was before him. Yukito. Standing in the usual spot. Waiting for them. And he was waving.

Sakura accelerated and skidded towards Yukito, followed almost as quickly as a panicked Touya. What should he say?

"Yukito-san!" Sakura squealed happily. Yukito smiled down at her pleasantly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." To Touya's surprise, Yukito then turned to him. "Ohayo, Touya."

"Oh…Ohayo." Touya stuttered in response, to which Yukito just smiled.

"_What does this mean?_" Touya thought, panicking still. _"Is he just being civil? What should I do? Start apologising now? No, Sakura is here…"_ His thoughts were interrupted by Yukito speaking again.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Hai!" Sakura squealed in response, and began skating alongside Yukito's bike. Touya quickly rode to catch up with them, yet he maintained his shocked silence.

"Touya." Yukito glanced towards him, yet kept his eye on the road. Touya spun round to look at him.

"_Oh no, is this it? Is he going to tell me never to come near him again? Why else would he be talking to me? He hates me, I know it."_

Yet, even Touya could not miss the sparkle in Yukito's eye that morning. Yukito turned to him, not looking at the road, and Touya could see it. That smile of genuine glee that Yukito has. Yukito's grin broadened.

"Can I come over again tonight?"

Touya knew, in that moment. It was not an accident.

_Please review!_


End file.
